Cookies and Coffee
by cgaussie01
Summary: Short fic! Music Man and Megamind meet for small talk over coffee.


Megamind slumped at the table, before reaching down and grabbing the still hot mug of coffee that sat there waiting for him. Steam gently wafted skywards, and he knew it was the way he liked it because Minion always made coffee the way he liked it. The right amount of sugar, milk, and foamy to the point it left a little milky mustache on his upper lip. Taking another sip he hissed, and set the mug down since he had taken too great a sip and had ended up burning the tip of his tongue.

"Waugh," he complained, "I hate when I do that!"

Sitting across from him at the table was the man formally known as Metro Man, but now known as Music Man. He couldn't help but let out an amused barking laugh at his friends mishap with the coffee.

"Next time, try blowing on it a bit longer." Music Man advised before picking up his own mug of coffee and took a big gulp of it without even following his own advice. Naturally, being a man who seemed to have no weaknesses, he didn't burn his tongue at all. Despite the steam slowly rising from his mouth now.

Megamind glared at him out of the corner of his eye. "Oh how I hate you." he whispered through his gritted teeth.

Music Man simply grinned at him.

"So, what's new with you lately?" Megamind asked around a sore tongue as he reached for a chocolate chip macadamia nut cookie and dipped it into his coffee.

"Well I'm thinking of making a CD whose proceeds go to charity." Music Man said as he grabbed a spoon and added some sugar to his coffee. Obviously Minion would have no idea how to make coffee the way he liked it, neither alien had really spent any time socially like this together since Megamind had traded his title from villain to hero.

"You're not going to ask me to sing in it, are you?" the blue alien asked, narrowing an eye suspiciously while eying the man.

"Hah! I dunno, can you sing?" Music Man asked, arching an eyebrow right back.

"As a matter of fact I have a beautiful pleasing singing voice." Megamind replied proudly, placing a hand to his chest. "Both Minion and Roxanne can attest to that."

"Great! I'll pencil you in for a song then."

"Wonderful I'll just-heeeeyyyyy... HEY!" Megamind had held his cookie in his coffee for far too long and half of it crumbled and collapsed into the brown froth, sinking quickly to the bottom. "Curse you decaffeinated water, my cookie shall be avenged!" he shouted at the brown liquid that refused to cower in fear at his wrath.

"So yeah besides that," Music Man continued, ignoring his friends little temper tantrum at the loss of his cookie, "really not much else. I've continued to ride the music charts with my songs, I'm making millions in revenue, and all that great stuff. How about you and Roxanne? You two crazy kids getting on like a house on fire?"

Megamind was now fishing for his cookie with a spoon and not having much luck. Most of his coffee was now making its way out of the mug and onto the saucer, making things fairly sticky and stinking of coffee. He lifted his gaze, as if remembering Music Man was sitting here with him. "Huh?" he asked.

Music Man smirked, amused. "How are you and Roxanne getting along?"

The blue alien pursed his lips together a moment, and his eyes went skyward. "How are we going... how are we going..." he echoed himself before giving up on his cookie and dunked another into his coffee but this time was quick enough to retrieve it and suck on it a moment. "We're doing good, yeah." he didn't especially feel all too comfortable with discussing his love life with his ex-rival.

"Yeah? That's great! I'm so glad you two could work something out." Music Man said, smiling proudly at his little buddy.

"Tell me honestly though you two really didn't ever date?" Megamind asked, chewing noisily on the chocolate chip macadamia nut cookie noisily.

The other alien rolled his eyes heaven ward for a moment. "For the millionth time Megamind, no, I am _not_ Roxanne's ex. We never dated."

"Well. Good. I'd hate to know I have to content with YOU as an ex-boyfriend in her closet hidden amongst all the skeletons people talk about having. Did you know they don't actually mean REAL skeletons? How crazy is that?" Megamind asked, before he began picking at his teeth since a macadamia nut had decided to get stuck between his molars.

Music Man watched his friend try to pick at his teeth with gloved fingers, before taking another sip of his coffee. "No I never knew that." he humoured his friend.

"It's crazy talk!" Megamind said around his finger before finally dislodging the macadamia nut and swallowed it whole. Then he started coughing since it had decided to go down the wrong pipe entirely. Luckily for him one good back pat from Metro Man dislodged the nut so fast it went flying across the room and just narrowly avoided hitting Minion in the head.


End file.
